


Metal Boogie

by Jodine16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Dom Derek, Dom Peter, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is a bad dom, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Sloppy Makeouts, Spitroasting, Sub Stiles, Suspension, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, even if his dick is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, frequenting a kink club, finally decides to play instead of watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Boogie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/gifts).



> PLEASE NOTE: This work of fiction should not be taken as a guide. I'm just basing it off my own personal experiences. Everyone reacts to everything differently. If you have interest in the BDSM community I highly suggest doing some research, find out where there could be a local place that teaches new comers how amazing kink can be. Also check for any conventions (that's how I properly discovered this wonderful world).
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank spikesmommy for the great beta work! Any leftover mistakes are my own!
> 
> This is not canon compliant with Season 3b.

The beauty of going to university, Stiles found, wasn’t getting out of his crazy hometown for several months out of the year; it was connecting with new people and getting into trouble that didn’t involve guns or the supernatural. Drinking too much, peeing said alcohol in public, and TPing someone’s car were pretty much the highlight of Stiles’ weekends. And getting dorm mates who weren’t psychotic was practically like winning the lottery. Drake and Alex were chill dudes and introduced Stiles to the finer things of human sexuality. They got Stiles into a local kink club and Stiles found a new thing to obsessively research over. He made a new group of friends, who he fawned over to Scott on their nightly Skype chats, much to the veterinarian-in-training’s amusement. 

And tonight was going to be a special night. Not because it was Stiles’ 19th birthday, but because he was finally going to jump into the proverbial lake and do a scene, figure out his kinks instead of reading them up and deciding which gave him a boner (trick question; his dick didn’t discriminate, it seemed to love everything). 

He arrived at the club, paid his cover and entered the room on the right, which was meant for socialising.

“Druid, my man, you do not disappoint!” Stiles grinned at his friend Mouse as she twirled around him in nothing but a pink tutu, her nipple jewelry clinking as she moved. ‘”Finally going to stop watching from the sidelines and join us deviants?” She motioned to his wrist band. He normally wore blue, which meant ‘do not approach,’ something that was given to the newbies and subs who didn’t want to be bothered by doms. He was currently wearing bright pink, which meant, ‘Play with me!’

“Yeah, I was hoping you could help me out?”

“Certainly honey, whatcha need?” Mouse asked, pulling him over to a vacant couch.

“It’s kind of a sacrifice scene, sort of, um,” Stiles chewed on his finger as he tried to figure out how to put to words what he wanted to do. “I want to be blindfolded and strung up for easy access. I want to try Impact Play, and see what my pain tolerance is like.”

“Mmm,” Mouse leaned into him to toy with his hair. “Limits?”

“No blood play, no rape play, condoms required, no bruising on the face, my dad’s still convinced Drake’s a drug dealer, even after he did his time,” Stiles winced. Sometimes it sucked having a protective Sheriff for a father sometimes. The man did a background check on both his roomies and nearly flipped his lid when he realised both boys had rap sheets. It had taken a solid hour to convince his dad he was safe with them.

“Did you have anyone in mind to play with?”

Stiles shook his head. “No, that’s kind of where I need your help. I was thinking of making it a surprise? Um, guys, I wanna play with guys first.”

“Oh, you delightful tease. Alright, I’ll get Sardonic to string you up. Public or private?”

“Private, still testing the waters,” Stiles said.

“And your safe word?”

“Triskelion.” Stiles said, after a moment.

“Triggers?”

“Needles,” Stiles said immediately.

Mouse nodded and patted his knee. “Excellent, sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

He watched her bounce to her feet and get Sardonic, a large black man who loved tying people into artistic Japanese rope bondage. They spoke for a moment before Mouse led him back to Stiles, a duffle bag in Sardonic’s hand.

“Let’s go kid,” Sardonic led them out to the other room which was a huge area with taped off sections for scenes and a wall of doors for private scenes. As they entered the first available room, Sardonic turned to Stiles, dropping his bag and pulled out different bundles of rope. “Strip and let’s get you ready.”

Stiles clumsily shucked his clothes and shoes off, shoving them under a chair in the corner. He bit at his finger again to curb the urge to shyly cover himself.

“How do you want to be tied up?” Sardonic asked, unravelling some red rope and green rope.

Stiles stared at the hooks in the walls and in the roof. “Arms behind my back and my legs tied apart, bent at the knee. And hoisted in the air about hip height.”

Sardonic looked him over for a moment, before nodding. He got to work and started at Stiles’ arms, looping the rope through several rings in the roof. He asked Stiles how his fingers were feeling and if there were any areas that felt tingly. Getting a negative reply, Sardonic yanked on the rope and pulled Stiles off his feet. Hanging there, Sardonic tied his legs up and Stiles felt his face grow hot as his nether regions were exposed to the man.

“Mmm, I could just eat you right up,” Mouse said, inspecting Sardonic’s flawless work, running her fingers along the knots. “No preferences on the guys? Simply whoever has an appetite for jailbait?”

Stiles scoffed at her, but nodded. “You’re a good judge of character; I know you’ll pick people to make fond memories with.”

“You’re too kind, mister.” Mouse reached up and slid a blindfold over him. “Alright, stay put, I have a hunt to conduct.”

~~~

Derek shifted uncomfortably on his feet as they waited to enter the club Peter co-owned.

"Dearest nephew, do stop fidgeting, you're acting like we're headed to the slaughter house," Peter said. 

"Wouldn't put it past you," Derek mumbled. "I don't fit in here."

"Everyone here is a misfit, you blend in perfectly." Peter motioned to the door man who gave him and Derek a look over before nodding and holding up wristbands. Peter took a pink one for himself and a blue one for Derek. At Derek's confused look Peter explained, "Pink to be approached, blue to not be approached."

Derek felt a little dazed after he had been led into an office for an orientation of how the club worked. They entered a room full of tables, chairs, and sofas, which were being used by people in various stages of undress, many flat out naked.

"Mingle, make some friends, find someone to fuck, enjoy yourself, Derek," Peter said, leaving his nephew alone.

Derek scowled at the man's retreating form. He figured he'd stay for half an hour before slipping out. He looked for a quiet spot and paused when a familiar scent hit his nose.

‘Stiles is here?’ He thought. Standing quickly, he followed the faint trail into the other room, barely paying any notice to the naked people in various positions as his nose took him to a closed door. He was stopped by a large man, who eyed him with polite suspicion.

“The room’s occupied." 

“I gathered that from the closed door,” Derek said dryly. “I know the guy in—”

“Lemme stop you right there, newbie. Unless Mouse tells me otherwise, you aren’t coming in, you seem to have forgotten the ‘respect other people’s space’ etiquette that I know Bones talked about at the orientation. Now, turn around and I’ll forget this ever happened.”

Derek growled under his breath and mentally calculated his chances of tossing the douche without causing much of a scene when a squeaky voice spoke up behind him.

“Problem, Sardonic?”

Derek turned around to see a tiny, topless woman in a pink tutu standing there with Peter; who was carrying a silver briefcase.

Sardonic didn’t take his eyes off Derek. “Maybe. You send this newbie?”

Derek stared at his uncle and flared his nostrils, raising an eyebrow.

“Mouse was just telling me about the request of one of our younger members--Druid, his name was?” Mouse nodded. Derek rolled his eyes at the name. “I think Derek would make a fine choice.”

Derek scowled, but his protests were cut off by Mouse who said, “Okay, but he was looking for more than one play partner.”

Peter grinned. “How delightful, then perhaps I’ll be getting my toes wet tonight, after all.”

A muscle twitched in Derek’s jaw as he watched Sardonic nod and leave with Mouse. “Good, now let’s get Stiles and leave.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“He’s obviously in over his head!” Derek hissed, not wanting to attract any more attention.

“According to the issue date on his membership, he knows full well what he’s getting into. Isn’t this what you wanted, Derek? The boy’s literally being handed to you on a silver platter. Stop being so noble. He’s an adult looking to get thoroughly fucked.” Not waiting for a response, Peter opened the door and shoved his nephew in.

Words died in Derek’s throat as he took in the scene before him. Stiles, naked, tied up, and hanging at the perfect height for –

“Mmm, now that’s delicacy I could devour whole,” Peter purred, setting his case down on a chair. He walked over to Stiles, running his blunt nails over the young man’s thigh. “Oh, this is truly precious; he’s already wet for cock.”

Derek’s eyes helplessly dropped down to Stiles’ hole where he could see slickness along his crack (plain lubricant, he noted when he inhaled).

Stiles twitched and his scent went from aroused and nervous to apprehensive and embarrassed...and even more aroused? "You have got to kidding me." He muttered under his breath. "Of all people."

"Peter, get him down," Derek growled, "He obviously does--"

"--Want to be used by a couple of faceless, strange men and tossed aside like a blow-up doll? Why yes, he does," Peter interrupted, reaching underneath Stiles to pluck at a nipple. "Oh Derek come feel these tits, they were made to clamped."

Derek walked towards them, reaching out to Stiles' bound hands to grasp his fingers. "Are you okay with this? I can get you down right now."

"I think my dick would be horribly offended if you did that," Stiles replied, his breath catching as Peter continued twisting his nipple. "Seriously, though, I'm okay, Derek. Weirded out that you and Peter are in San Francisco, but then our lives were never normal, right? Anyway, I completely consent to having your big ol' dicks in my butt.”

“You need to work on your seduction,” Peter said dryly.

“Pretty sure that’s not limp dick that rubbing up on me,” Stiles retorted, yelping when Peter smacked his ass.

"What's your... Safe word?" Derek asked slowly, as if pronouncing a foreign word.

"Triskelion." Derek glared daggers at Peter when looked like he wanted to say something snarky.

“I believe Mouse also said something about your limits. No blood play, condoms required and no bruises in easy to see places, correct?”

“Yeah.”

Peter glanced at Derek. “You are well aware of a werewolf’s immune system, so you know we’re clean. Do you still want to use them?”

Stiles was quiet for a moment, clearly giving it genuine thought. “If you’re willing to clean up the mess, then go for it.”

Derek felt a bit dizzy from blushing at the imagery and the erection he suddenly sprung.

"Now then, I understand from Mouse that you're interested in Sensation and Impact Play?"

"Yeah, it looked like fun when everyone involved was enjoying it," Stiles said. Derek let go of his hand and went to sit down, moving Peter's case onto the table. It wasn't his area of expertise so Derek was comfortable just watching, for the moment.

As if sensing Derek's thoughts, Peter said, "Under the correct circumstances you're right." He walked over to the table and opened his case, which had a multitude of things that Derek had no clue about. Except the small clamps. He had a pretty good idea of what those were for and watched Peter grab them and attach them to Stiles' nipples. Stiles gasped quietly and whined when Peter jingled the chain connecting them.

"How do they feel?" Derek asked.

When Stiles didn't immediately reply, Peter grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. "He asked you a question, boy."

Derek watched as Stiles' dick twitched in the air.

"Good, they feel good," Stiles panted.

"Good, now onto other matters." Peter grabbed a whip (a flogger Derek learned later) and ran his fingers through the tails. "I'm going to flog you a few times to warm you up, alright."

"Yes, sir."

Derek adjusted himself in his seat. Maybe letting his uncle conjole him into going out had been a good idea.

"We'll start with twenty lashes along your shoulders and ass," Peter said, rolling his shoulders. He ran his hand over the exposed areas before stepping back.

_Thump_

Stiles squeaked at the first hit, arching his back. Peter kept the hits ranging from light to moderately hard, leaving red marks along his skin. Both werewolves delighted in the noise he was making with every strike. After the twentieth hit, Peter set the flogger aside and ran his hands over the hot flesh.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great," Stiles said breathlessly, moaning loudly when the older man dug his nails in.

"Good, now let's try with a flip flop." Derek raised an eyebrow and watched as Peter actually brought out a pink flip flop. "We'll do twenty with this as well." Derek winced at the first strike, the sound loud. However, after several hits it seemed that the noise was worse than the hit, if the quieter noises Stiles was making were anything to go by.

"Come here, Derek." Derek stood, wincing at how tight his jeans had suddenly become. When he was within reach, Peter tossed the flip flop aside, took his hand and placed it on Stiles' shoulder. "He's not just my little plaything, he's yours too."

Derek ran his hand along Stiles' shoulder to his neck. His fingertips traced Stiles' lips and he smiled a little when Stiles' tongue darted out to lick him. "Want my cock?" Derek asked, pushing two fingers into his mouth.

Stiles moaned and eagerly nodded, prompting Peter to chuckle. "Gag him, I think he's making too much noise."

Derek did as told, removed his fingers and undid his pants, pulling his erection out. Stiles lurched forward to take Derek between his lips. His breath caught as Stiles suckled his cock, easily taking him in as Derek thrust his hips forward.

"With a mouth like his, I knew he'd be good," Peter drawled, grabbing a spiked wheel on a handle from his case. He ran the device along Stiles' abused flesh, making him writhe in his bonds.

Derek tipped his head back and sighed, enjoying the vibrations from Stiles' mewling. He ran his fingers through his hair as he gently fucked his face.

He watched as Peter set the wheel down then grabbed a feather. His uncle ran it down Stiles' spine to his ass crack before trailing it across his ribs causing him to choke and giggle on Derek's dick; a sensation Derek was completely unfamiliar with. He removed his cock from Stiles' mouth and dropped to his knees, kissing the disappointed moans away. The kiss was filthy and sloppy, more tongue than lips.

Derek ran his hand down Stiles' chest to the clamps and flicked a clamp, before carefully removing it.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Stiles gasped as blood rushed back the abused nipple. Derek did the same to the other nipple and absently handed the clamps to Peter before ducking under Stiles to suck his nipple. "Derek!" He cried out, twisting in the rope. Whether it was away from Derek or towards him, he wasn't sure. Derek looked down Stiles' body to his cock which was drooling a steady mess below him.

Motion caught Derek's eye and he watched Peter walk to the table and back. A lid being popped off alerted him to what Peter was likely doing. He had to give the man credit for his restraint and not just diving in.

"Oh, Derek, come here and look at this." Derek reluctantly left his spot and stood beside his uncle, who drizzled lube down Stiles' crack, uncaring of the mess he was making on the floor. "Look how easily his hole takes my fingers," he said, forcing two fingers into Stiles' hole. Derek frowned and monitored Stiles' reaction to the rough treatment.

He didn't have much to worry about, if the eager little thrusts Stiles did were any indication. "Yeah, just like that," Stiles moaned shamelessly.

"Put your fingers in, it feels like he's trying to suck me in," Peter said in awe.

Derek lubed his fingers up and pressed two fingers in alongside Peter's. The two Hales alternated fingerfucking, turning Stiles into a quivering mess.

"S'not... S'not enough," Stiles slurred.

"Hmm? What's that, boy? You need to speak up," Peter said, raking red lines along Stiles' thigh with his nails, which were looking suspiciously sharp.

"Please, need your cock, fuck me!"

"I suppose I could take your request into consideration," Peter sighed, sounding resigned to such a task. It almost sounded believable if it weren't for the obvious lust coming off Peter in waves. "Take his mouth again, I want his ass."

Derek growled, wanting the hole sucking his fingers to himself, but he did as he was told and removed his fingers, pettily wiping his hand on Peter's shirt. Gripping his cock, Derek moved back in front of Stiles, who seemed desperate to suck him down again. Stiles cried out around his mouthful of cock and Derek felt him jolt as Peter penetrated his ass.

Peter was clearly effected by the scene they had done because he didn't give Stiles much of a chance to adjust to his girth before he started thrusting into the young man. Stiles was making near continuous noise as he rocked back and forth between the two older men. Derek bit at his wrist to stave off his orgasm, wanting to come in Stiles' wrecked hole after Peter finished having his way with him.

Peter suddenly leaned forward and bit Stiles’ bound bicep, growling against the flesh in his mouth as his hips stilled, snug against Stiles’. The sharp smell of semen hit the air as Peter panted and pulled away from Stiles, his dick popping out of his hole. He collapsed in the chair and motioned for Derek to have his turn.

Derek eagerly switched ends and slid his dick through the frothy mess before pushing into the sloppy hole. He gripped Stiles’ hips tightly, losing himself to the squelching noises echoing in the small room. He moaned loudly when the hot grip on his cock started convulsing and he quickened his pace, finally coming to a stop when his orgasm was ripped out of him. He leaned on Stiles for a moment, content to keep his come in Stiles a little longer before he finally pulled out.

Seeming to have caught his breath, Peter stood and wiped his dick off on a towel from the table. He carefully started undoing the ropes holding Stiles together. Derek sat down below him, careful to avoid the come splatters (his dick twitched feebly at the thought that Stiles came with just Derek’s cock in him).

“Got him?” Peter asked. Derek nodded, as Peter slowly lowered him down into Derek’s arms. As soon as he was free, Stiles immediately curled into Derek, shivering. “Blankets and wet wipes are on the table. I’ll take this as my cue to go.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You won’t stay?”

“Can’t say cuddling is my thing,” Peter replied, snapping his case closed and leaving the room.

Derek removed the blindfold and tossed it towards the general direction of the table. Stiles winced at the dim light and buried his face into Derek’s chest. “S’bad etiquette, ” Stiles mumbled, into Derek’s shirt, after a moment.

“Hmm?”

“Not staying, aftercare’s important.”

“What do you need?” Derek asked, unsure. He rubbed where the rope had left marks in Stiles’ skin.

“This, some water, sugar to keep from going into shock, you promised to clean my butt.”

“Okay. Give me a second.” Derek untangled himself from Stiles and got up, inspecting the contents of the table. He grabbed a blanket, a box of wipes, a chocolate bar, and a bottle of water before returning to Stiles. Wrapping him up, Derek proceeded to clean Stiles up, noting with relief that Peter hadn’t broken the skin anywhere. He mentally scowled at his dick when it took an interest in Derek cleaning Stiles’ red and sore-looking hole.

“S’cold,” Stiles said around a mouthful of chocolate.

“Next time I’ll eat you out,” Derek said, startling himself at his crass choice of words. ‘Where the hell did that come from?!’

“Promise?”

Derek smiled. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think after getting firm confirmation from his partner, Derek would be a lot more comfortable jumping in the way he did, given his history of sex partners.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Lemme know if there are any tags I missed and should have been added! :3
> 
> The title is from Apocalyptica's song, M.B..


End file.
